Raspberry Fear
by Emma Barrows
Summary: High spirits at the end of the year lead to pranks!


"Rasberry Fear"

I was going to lunch when I saw Neville Longbottom standing in the hallway by the Potions class. He looked upset and worried. He was also standing sort of stiff.

I went over to him.

"Neville? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I stood in front of him and hugged my _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _against my chest. 

"Fine, Hermione. Malfoy just gave me a wedgie," said Neville in a hushed voice as he began almost waddling down the corridor. The thin white band of his underwear was clearly visible on top of his robe. It was if the robe was tucked into the underwear.

I stood, my lower jaw dropped.

"Hey! Hermione! Whatcha doing?" asked a voice behind me.

I jumped a mile. It was Harry and Ron.

"Oh. Hi," I said.

"What's wrong with Neville?" asked Ron watching Neville still waddle down the corridor. Laughter erupted from passing students that were on their way to their classes.

"Apparently, Malfoy gave him a wedgie," I said.

Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"Ouch," said Ron sniggering.

I bit my lip.

"Come on. Let's go get some lunch," said Harry still laughing as we went down to the Great Hall.

We entered the Great Hall and walked over to our table. The rest of the Gryffindors were sitting around the table already talking excitedly. I sat down next to Harry. Ron sat across from us.

"Blimey, what's that?" asked Ron pointing to some new dish that looked like baked beans and cabbage combined.

"Oh, that's Bangel. It's a new dish the elves cooked up. Try it," I said.

Ron eyed me.

"Have _you _tried it yet?"

"Of course not. But it can't be all that bad, could it?" I said haughtily.

Ron and Harry looked at each other then grinned.

Ron began helping himself to some.

"Not bad. Try some, 'Arry," said Ron.

"No, that's OK," said Harry, looking at Ron weirdly as he began piling the beans and cabbage onto his plate. 

Harry and I looked at each other. Harry winked and we grinned at each other. We began eating our sandwiches.

After the sandwiches, we headed to Potions class. 

"Can anyone tell me the properties of the flower, Xanat?" asked Professor Snape.

His dark eyes scanned the classroom and his hands were clasped behind his back. His robes were their usual jet black and his shoulder length greasy black hair framed his dark eyes.

I immediately raised my hand eagerly.

"Anyone?" asked Professor Snape, ignoring my hand.

Finally, after 4 minutes when no one replied, Professor Snape turned to me.

"Miss Granger?"

"Xanat expels a deadly gas to anyone who provokes it. The gas can asphyxiate person," I replied promptly.

"Exactly. Now, I have the plant here. I would ask that everyone stay seated," said Professor Snape as he headed over to his desk.

There were gasps of surprise rippling across the dungeon.

The plant looks like a tulip, but blue, and with small thorns on the stem. There were 3 leafs protruding from underneath the head of the flower.

"Now, the gas is located underneath this leaf," said Professor Snape carefully touching the leaf on the left side.

"Does anyone know what other object expels a deadly gas similar to the Xanat?"

Suddenly, at the same instant Professor Snape finished the sentence, a loud, rasberry-sounding noise erupted from my right side. It sounded like someone had blown up a balloon then released it. I slowly turned. Ron was sitting and his ears were pink as well as his cheeks.

I looked to Harry on my left. He was torn between wanting to burst out laughing and embarrassment for Ron. I cleared my throat.

"Looks like Weasley could go under that category," said Malfoy, snorting with laughter on the Slytherin side of the dungeon.

That set the Slytherins off laughing. I was biting my lip. I was also torn between wanting to burst out laughing, and embarrassment for Ron.

Some of the Gryffindors were even laughing quietly.

"I suggest that Mr. Weasley step out of the classroom," said Professor Snape coldly.

I crossed my arms over the top of the desk and buried my face into my arms I tried not to giggle. It wasn't working. I began giggling quietly.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Potter? The both of you can also join Mr. Weasley," said Professor Snape.

My head snapped up.

"Sir?" I asked.

"I asked for you and Mr. Potter to step outside,"

I looked at Harry. He looked back at me and he was just as confused and surprised as I was.

I gathered my stuff and stood up. Harry was also gathering his things. We stepped outside the classroom.

The door closed behind us to the classroom.

Harry burst into laughter. He was doubled over, one hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Oh, man, Ron! That's what you get for eating Bangel!"

I was biting my bottom lip; the corners of my mouth were twitching.

I hugged my text book closer against me.

"Hermione. You know all kinds of food and their ingredients. Why'd I just pass gas in there?" asked Ron.

At that, Harry laughed even harder.

Before I could answer, Harry replied, " I'm sorry, Ron. It's just funny. I apologize for not being supportive,"

Ron laughed himself.

"It's OK, 'Arry. It _was_ funny…really funny," said Ron.

"Well, I suppose the beans combined with the cabbage made you do it. They must act like a mild laxative. But Malax would do the full trick," I mused.

"I don't think I need that at this point, Hermione. I've seen what it can do. Remember? We did it to Malfoy." said Ron laughing.

I broke out into a grin.

"You're right,"

I began laughing too.

"So, where do you want to go now? Did Professor Snape just kick us out for no reason?" asked Harry.

"Well, I think we know why he kicked Ron out. He's dangerous in an enclosed place," I said. "If anyone lit a match, I think Hogwarts would explode."

Harry laughed again. Ron even laughed hard at himself.

"But us? I don't know. Let's go to the library," I offered.

"More than likely it's because we're with Ron. He might be afraid that if the three of us get going, we'd kill the rest of the students," muttered Harry.

We began heading to the library.

We were reading a book on flowers in the library when Malfoy entered.

"Oh look. Gassy Weasley, the Mudblood and Potty,"

I narrowed my eyes at Malfoy and stood up, slamming the book shut. I kept one hand on top of the book.

"Keep it up, Malfoy. Would you like another cupcake?" I growled.

Harry and Ron snickered behind me.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed also. 

"You're really bold, Mudblood," said Malfoy as he grabbed my arms above my elbows.

Harry and Ron were out of their seat in a flash with their wands aimed at Malfoy.

"Let her go, Malfoy," snarled Harry

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

He pushed me backwards. I cracked my back on the edge of the table and landed on my rear. I winced.

"You're the bold one, Malfoy. What happened? Did the girls who ran from the bathroom screaming hurt your ego? I'm sure they didn't see much. There isn't much there," said Harry narrowing his green eyes behind his glasses.

Ron snickered.

Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked out of the library. Immediately, Harry and Ron put their wands back into their robes and turned to help me.

"You OK?" asked Ron as he and Harry grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me up.

"Yeah. He really is a dork," I muttered, dusting my robe off. "I hope it gets caught in the door one time. He'd deserve it."

Ron snickered again.

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Harry peering at me.

"I'm fine. Honestly," I said as I grabbed my book. "We'd better get to Transfiguration."

Ron and Harry nodded.

We entered the classroom. Luckily, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't arrived yet. We took out usual seats. I pulled out my wand and whispered, "_Aqautori!_"

A thin jet of blue ice shot from the end of my wand and streaked across the floor, creating a thin strip of ice. I quickly tucked my wand back into my robe and innocently sat, twiddling my thumbs, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

Ron and Harry had no idea I just did what I did.

Just then, Malfoy entered the classroom. His left foot slipped on the ice and he landed on his rear end, sliding down the entire length of the classroom on his rear. His legs were slightly parted as he headed for one of the legs of the desk.

He went right into it, his legs wrapping around the leg.

The Gryffindors burst out laughing. I innocently looked with an expression of mock concern.

"Are you OK, Malfoy?" I asked, raising a hand to my mouth.

"You'll pay, Mudblood," said Malfoy in a whispered voice.

"Right. Remember what I called you? A He-She Barbie? Well, try wearing one of your mothers' dresses. It might suit you better than your robe," I grinned coyly.

Malfoy sneered and painfully got to his feet and went over to his desk and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle still wincing in pain and he nonchalantly kept his hand over his groin.

Harry and Ron leaned close.

"Hermione, did you put ice on the floor?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," I said, as I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the ice.

"_Evaporatum!_"

The ice vanished and I quickly stuffed my wand back into my robe.

"Bloody brilliant! I never thought you'd have it in you! We've turned you over onto our side!" whispered Ron laughing.

"I'm not on your _side,_ Ron. I just did it because Malfoy's a total git," I muttered, pulling out my parchment and quill and prepared to take notes.

Professor McGonagall began teaching the lesson once she entered not too long after.

"Yeah. That and you turned over," said Harry grinning.

I think he was in shock I did what I did. I was actually pleased.

I settled down to copy the notes. 

Malfoy tried to retaliate during the lesson, but Professor McGonagall caught him and gave him detention. He tried to shoot a jet of water at me, but McGonagall had accidentally stepped in the line of fire and was soaked.

Harry, Ron and I just laughed and were glad it was finished.


End file.
